


Иммунитет

by Leytenator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Во взгляде Виктора, как всегда, насмешки и сочувствия ровно пополам. И яркой вишенкой плавает на поверхности этой смеси кое-что еще — то, что каждый раз заставляет Криса тянуться за новым глотком приторного как микстура коктейля. Необходимого как микстура.





	Иммунитет

— Смотришь на меня так, как будто съесть хочешь. Конечно, тут же чудовищные закуски.  
Во взгляде Виктора, как всегда, насмешки и сочувствия ровно пополам. И яркой вишенкой плавает на поверхности этой смеси кое-что еще — то, что каждый раз заставляет Криса тянуться за новым глотком приторного как микстура коктейля. Необходимого как микстура.  
— Ну, разве что не целиком, — Крис топит вздох в высоком бокале, страдальчески кривит брови, — я на новой диете. Из того журнала, помнишь, рассказывал? Как же она... Девять недель... Девять кругов ада...  
— Хорошо. Не целиком, так не целиком. Давай по частям. С какой начнешь?  
Гул банкета нарастает — а может быть, это просто шумит в ушах. Виктор склоняет голову набок, челка мажет по лицу, губы мажут по краю бокала. Взгляд мажет по Крису — немного липкий, изрядно плывущий.  
В этом коктейле многовато сиропа — как и положено микстуре.  
Шутка в том, что Крис не возражает поболеть еще немного.  
Шутка в том, что он не особенно хочет выздоравливать. И в том, что не уверен, сумеет ли.  
Обычно против таких болезней вырабатывается иммунитет, думает он, легко поднимаясь по лестнице на свой этаж. За спиной слышится приглушенное пение, почти мурлыканье. Крис фыркает, прищелкивает пальцами в такт. Ему нравятся кошки, не собаки, но он не имеет совершенно ничего против собачников. Аллергии на шерсть не наблюдается, а прочие недуги — реальные и гипотетические — меркнут перед самым главным.  
Перед ним все меркнут.  
Да, нужен иммунитет, мысленно повторяет Крис, отпирая дверь своего номера. Никаких "к тебе или ко мне", никогда, с самого первого раза. Виктор завоевывает сердца, но ему этого мало — нужно захватить территорию, занять ее полностью, расставить гарнизон из смятой рубашки и пиджака, небрежно отброшенных ботинок, свившегося тугой петлей под ногами галстука.  
Крис включает свет и аккуратно обходит чужое войско, стараясь не наступать на вещи.  
Не болезнь, нет. Что-то хуже — чума, мор. Казалось бы, у выживших, переживших эту напасть давно уже должен был выработаться...  
— Я, кажется, тоже проголодался, — сообщает Виктор, бросая на пол штаны.  
Вздыхает, откидывает с лица челку и улыбается — неискушенному человеку бы наверняка показалось, что слегка смущенно и очень искренне. От выпитого Виктор разрумянился и выглядит едва ли не моложе самого Криса. Всего пара лет разницы, думает он. Не так уж много.  
Явно не так уж много, как казалось ему раньше.  
— Ты, кажется, опять подрос, — удивляется Виктор, окидывая его взглядом с головы до пят, и вздыхает. — А еще недавно бы таким милым белокурым малышом...  
Он медленно, будто сонно качает головой, но из-под челки заметен нетерпеливый лихорадочный блеск глаз, и Крис улыбается, вступая в игру, в которой — как и в фигурном катании — никогда не выходит победителем. Но смысл некоторых игр вовсе не в победе, ведь так?  
— Да уж, придется столько денег спустить на новый гардероб! Как думаешь, может, удастся подписать рекламный контракт с Москино? У них такие дивные джинсы в последней коллекции...  
— Старые жмут? — сочувственно интересуется Виктор, и Крис улыбается шире.  
— Просто невыносимо.  
— Давай-ка тебе поможем, — шепчет Виктор, плавно опускаясь перед ним на колени, и Крис не удерживается — протягивает руку и сгребает светлую челку в горсти.  
Виктор послушно поднимает голову и смотрит снизу вверх, сноровисто расстегивая ширинку и приспуская джинсы. Он облизывает губы и молчит, Крис чувствует еще не горячее дыхание, нет — только почти невесомое колыхание воздуха, его ласковое зыбкое прикосновение к головке члена.  
— Возьми его в рот, — негромко говорит Крис, и Виктор жмурится от явного удовольствия.  
— Мне так нравится твой голос, — отвечает он, не открывая глаз. — Сколько тебя помню — такой низкий, глубокий... Рано сломался, да?  
— Да, — отвечает Крис и легонько тянет за волосы — так жаль, что Виктор подстригся. Так жаль, что других перемен не происходит. — Да, рано сломался.  
Виктор улыбается, касаясь губами головки члена, берет ее в рот и несильно трет кончиком языка уздечку.  
— Глубже, — выдыхает Крис, и Виктор отстраняется со смешком. Взгляд у него по-прежнему плывет, и Крис пытается вспомнить, сколько тот успел выпить за вечер. Не намного больше него самого, это точно. Да Крису и без алкоголя есть, от чего пьянеть.  
— Такой голос, знаешь, — мечтательно продолжает Виктор, совершенно забыв о влажном от слюны члене прямо перед своим лицом. Крис с тихим шипением выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Как в порно. Ты же смотрел то, с морпехами, помнишь, я тебе ссылку кидал? М-м-м, как же оно называлось...  
— "Девять кругов ада", — предлагает Крис.  
— "Морячок"?  
Виктор задумчиво покусывает губу, и Крис не выдерживает — крепко обхватывает ноющий член и надавливает на узкие губы, заставляя разомкнуть их. Виктор на мгновение зло прищуривается, а потом вбирает член в рот до основания, и Криса сотрясает крупная дрожь.  
Жарко. Хорошо. Когда Виктор молчит — особенно.  
Тот выпускает член из губ с влажным шлепком и кивает сам себе:  
— Да, точно, ты прямо как красавчик из того порно. Никогда не думал сняться?  
— Только если с тобой.  
Крис смеется негромко, смех стынет в горле, вязнет, нужно срочно сделать глоток чего-нибудь: воды, вина, противной приторной микстуры — чего угодно.  
— Я не против! — глаза Виктора загораются еще ярче, он запрокидывает голову и хохочет в полный голос, потом зачесывает волосы назад пятерней. — Как я выгляжу? А, все равно камеры меня любят!  
— Тебя все любят, — взгляд Виктора неуловимо меняется, и Крис быстро исправляется: — Но главное для съемок в порно — чтобы тебя любил оператор.  
Виктор качает головой, и спутанные волосы падают на лицо, скрывая его.  
— Ну, с этим-то у нас точно нет проблем, — говорит он и резко насаживается ртом на член, и Крису приходится закусить губу, чтобы не закричать: слишком хорошо, слишком больно. Слишком правда.  
Он толкается в горячий податливый рот, такой жаркий, такой желанный. Вытаскивает из кармана сползающих джинсов телефон и нажимает на кнопку камеры. Виктор не останавливается — просто бросает на него быстрый, острый взгляд и начинает сосать медленнее, с каждым толчком принимая член все глубже.  
Если продать это видео журналистам, то можно заработать миллионы, отстраненно думает Крис и облизывает пересохшие губы. Если выложить в сеть, то можно испортить карьеру вечному сопернику. Если не удалить из памяти телефона, то можно сойти с ума, пересматривая раз за разом, силясь уловить в чужом взгляде хоть каплю нежности.  
Если не кончить прямо сейчас, то можно умереть.  
— Тебе идет, — хрипло говорит он, когда сухой воздух возвращается в легкие, и Виктор отстраняется, тяжело дыша, слизывая капли спермы с ярко-алых, как коктейльная вишенка, губ.  
— Крупный план?  
— Крупный член.  
Виктор смеется, как сумасшедший, хлопает себя раскрытой ладонью по колену и наконец выдыхает:  
— Пойдем уже на кровать, у меня ноги затекли.  
Крис протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться. Картинка на экране смартфона слишком похожа на попсовые снимки из серии Follow me to, и Крис знает, что согласен следовать за этим человеком куда угодно, хоть на лед, хоть в раскаленный ад, хоть в мягкую постель, которая бывает и тем, и другим. Он продолжает снимать: легкую улыбку, взмокший затылок, напряженные лопатки, гибкую спину с каплями пота. Жарко здесь не только ему.  
Он кладет смартфон на тумбочку, стягивает через голову пуловер и ложится на Виктора сверху, целует за ухом, щекочет влажную кожу языком.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты сзади, — шепчет Виктор и поворачивается к нему с улыбкой. — Наверное, поэтому я никогда не пропущу тебя вперед.  
— Мы же несколько раз менялись, — удивляется Крис, а потом осекается, понимая.  
Он поднимается на локтях и ведет губами вдоль позвоночника, жалея, что слишком ценит красоту, чтобы нарушить ее синяками — пусть и хочется их наставить.  
— Это очень великодушно с твоей стороны — позволять мне взять реванш в кровати.  
Во рту соленый вкус пота и горький — микстуры.  
— А вдруг ты выиграешь, и тебе станет неинтересно со мной, — продолжает Виктор со вздохом, будто и не слушал. А может, Крис говорил слишком тихо. — Нацепишь золото и пошлешь меня к черту. Все хотят спать с победителем, а что за радость трахать проигравшего...  
— Ты мне скажи, — предлагает Крис.  
— Прости, — произносит Виктор после паузы.  
Он переворачивается на спину и моргает; выражение лица у него растерянное — невероятно редкое зрелище.  
— Ох, прости, меня совсем заносит, ну что я за мудила...  
— Восхитительный, — говорит Крис и смыкает губы на его члене.  
Виктор вскрикивает и выгибается, комкает покрывало в ладонях, елозит задом по кровати, и Крису приходится прерваться и попросить:  
— Тише, мой хороший. Ты же мне челюсть свернешь. Будет некрасиво.  
— Я просто боюсь, я так... — Виктор мотает головой по подушке и кривится. — А, к черту. Вот лучше...  
Включенный смартфон все еще лежит на тумбочке. Виктор нетерпеливо садится на постели, сгребая вокруг себя подушки, и кивает на свой стоящий колом член.  
— Давай. Теперь моя очередь. А ты потом посмотришь и скажешь мне, что увидел ее.  
— Кого? — удивленно переспрашивает Крис, и Виктор раздраженно стонет.  
— Любовь в глазах оператора. Я включу фронталку. А ты не отвлекайся.  
— Тебе просто понравилось заниматься сексом, когда тебя снимают крупным планом, — ухмыляется Крис, но послушно склоняет голову.  
Виктор стонет и дрожит под ним так, что приходится положить ладони ему на бедра и крепко прижать к кровати. Крис смыкает губы настолько плотно, насколько может, расслабляет горло, с трудом сглатывает и чувствует, как член пульсирует во рту, как пальцы Виктора зарываются в волосы и дергают резко и больно. Так, как нужно.  
Виктор кончает с громким гортанным стоном, откидывается на подушки, утыкается в них мокрым пунцовым лицом, пока Крис утирает распухшие занемевшие губы. Слова застывают на них, нужные и ненужные, их слишком много, и Крис никак не может выбрать самые важные сейчас. Он сбегает в душ, едва не рухнув по пути в ванную: чужой гарнизон норовит броситься под ноги, удержать, не отпустить пленного так легко. Пустое — гарнизону давно уже пора быть в курсе, что в этот плен Крис скоро снова сдастся сам.  
Когда он возвращается, Виктор сидит на разворошенной постели, отчаянно зевая.  
— Моя очередь.— Он идет в душ, пошатываясь, и разворачивается уже на пороге ванной неожиданно грациозно, будто на льду или балетной сцене. — Даже не думай сейчас дрочить на наш порнохит! По крайней мере, без меня.  
— Конечно, — кивает Крис.  
Он поднимает с подушки смартфон, — фронтальная камера все еще включена, — глядит несколько секунд на собственное лицо. Выражение на нем ужасно глупое. Наверное, надо поправить форму бровей. Да, точно, роковой изгиб все спасет.  
Крис нажимает на "Стоп" и вслушивается в шум воды из-за прикрытой двери ванной и негромкое пение. Он улыбается, легко касается распаренной подушечкой пальца экрана.  
"Сохранить?"— спрашивает тот.  
И Крис выбирает "Нет".  
Он все еще немного болен.  
Но микстура, кажется, больше не потребуется.


End file.
